memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Well of Souls
Introduction (blurb) From the back cover: THE YEAR IS 2336 For twelve years, she was captain of the Federation's flagship. But while her exploits as commander of the ''U.S.S. Enterprise'' NCC-1701-C are legend, little has been revealed about Rachel Garrett, her vessel, or the unusual men and women of her crew. Until now. When the archeological find of the decade offers possible hints about an earlier Cardassian civilization, it attracts not merely those seeking to quench their thirst for knowledge, but also parties with far less noble interests. Among the latter is the Asfar Qatala, a notorious criminal cartel with a disturbing connection to one the Enterprise's highest-ranking officers. Now Captain Garrett and her crew are swept into a maelstrom of kidnapping, extortion, and murder -- as well as a desperate, secret struggle between the Qatala and its chief rival, the fledgling Orion Syndicate. And beneath the surface of the frozen world on which the proto-Cardassian discovery was made, another drama is playing out that will force Garrett to make the most difficult decision of her career... amid ruins reputed to link the living with the ancient dead. Summary Characters :Samir al-Halak • Darya Bat-Levi • Marta Batanides • Darco Bulast • Laura Burke • Richard Castillo • Su Chen-Mai • Dalal • Jason Garrett • Rachel Garrett • Thule G'Dok Glemoor • Ven Kaldarren • Lam Leahru-Mar • Matsaro • Leonard McCoy • Pahl • Sivak • Jo Stern • Yuriel Tyvan :Robert April • Arava • Jonathan Archer • Baatin • Joshua Bat-Levi • Anisar Batra • Sigmund Freud • John Harriman • Nigel Holmes • Molaranna Kaldarren • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Nash • Christopher Pike • Mahfouz Qadir • Talok References Starships : • • • • • • • • Locations :B'Utu Aura • Beta Calara III • Betazed • Delta Quadrant • Deneb V • Earth • Farius Prime • Galldean Sea • Gemini Street • Guangzhou • Kohol District • Lake Cataria • Maltabra City • Meir III • Middle East • Naxera • Pica • Rigel III • Starbase 5 • Starbase 32 • Starbase Earhart • Starfleet Medical • Tajora Street • Tsoran mine • Vendrak IV • Vulcan Species :Andorian • Atrean • Bilanan • Bolian • Borg • Caldorian • Cardassian • El-Aurian • Hebitian • Human • Katangan • Klingon • Nausicaan • Naxeran • Orion • Threllian • Vulcan • Weyrie States and Organizations :Asfar Qatala • AU • Federation Archaeology Council • Federation Science Council • G'Dok • Orion Syndicate • Pythagos Clans • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Tarkava Institute • United Federation of Planets • V'Shar Other :alpha-currant nectar • Bell Riots • Braque-Efram • Breen pulse gun • coffee • capital punishment • Darwellian long-tongue • Denebian fever • energy dampening weapon • flanarian bird • jevonite • Jewish • Kalo root stew • Katangan mountain lion • katarian emerald grass • khbouz markouk • mah-tor-pahlah • Molov mint tea • Morellian cucumber • Morolovov gapsum • rabbi • red ice • Ryn • Saurian brandy • sehlat • strombolian fir • tandoor • Terellian swarmmog • theta radiation • titanium • Trakian ale • xenoarcheology • Yridian tea Information Related Stories *"Yesterday's Enterprise" External Links * | nextpocket=Mystery of the Missing Crew | }} Category:Books